


The Corgi-Wolf

by abdicatedempress



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abdicatedempress/pseuds/abdicatedempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac loves his dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Corgi-Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Les Mis Trick or Treat gift for licitoperetta!

Courfeyrac loved his dog. His dog was so cute and friendly, always running to the door whenever he came home or one of his friends showed up. Even Enjolras enjoyed the dog, despite being a self declared cat person. Yes, Courfeyrac's dog was perfect, a cute little cream colored corgi named Diva.

Courfeyrac had only had Diva for about a month. It was love at first sight, Courfeyrac was volunteering at an animal shelter with his friends when he spotted the pooch. Diva bounded over, jumping up on Courfeyrac as well as his little feet could allow it. Courfeyrac had never wanted a dog more than now.

The shelter workers said that Diva got a little cranky around the full moon, but he just assumed it was a normal dog thing. Aren't they connected to the moon like wolves or something?

That didn't prepare Courfeyrac for when he walked into his apartment one day, and saw two pillows shredded on the floor. He quickly ran into the room, looking for Diva, calling for him.

There was a wheezing noise coming from the bedroom, and Courfeyrac followed it, peeking in through the cracked open door.

Diva was there, terrorizing a stuffed bear that had been his favorite toy. Stuffing flew everywhere.

But something was different about Diva. The dog looked bigger, almost buffer, and his eyes were yellow.

"Diva?" Courfeyrac called cautiously.

The dog perked up, looking at him, snarling. Diva took a few steps towards Courfeyrac

Before jumping on him, licking his face excitedly. Courfeyrac laughed, picking up his dog despite the added pounds.

Okay, so Diva did get a little cranky during the full moon. But the loss of a stuffed animal and two pillows would be worth it.

Courfeyrac loved his dog too much to give him up, despite being a little wolfy.


End file.
